Booska
is the titular character and main protagonist of Kaiju Booska. He is a mutated iguana whose unusual abilities comes from his crown and later on befriends a mutated squirrel/alien hybrid named Chamegon. At the end of the series, the two departed to space and promises to return 20 years later. Booska and his series enjoy a huge popularity despite being aired on the same period as Ultraman and he is also a popular icon of Tsuburaya to this day. Booska himself has made several cameos and other shown within the Ultra Series continuity. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 m, 2 m *Weight: 120 kg, 100 kg *Origin: Tokyo History Kaiju Booska Booska began life as a pet iguana to a Japanese kid named Daisuke Tonda who liked to play mad scientist. He made some kind of food called Kuropara and fed it to the Iguana. This resulted in the reptile growing into a man-sized friendly Kaiju named Booska. Booska and Daisuke would go off on adventures and fight off the monster of the week. The show was incredibly popular for the time, but was off the air in 1967, where, at the end of the series, both Booska and Chamergon went into space in a rocket ship. The show was later revived in 1999 as Booska! Booska!!. Chibira-Kun Booska, while himself, does not appear in the series, Goruba had a wife named Oxley that passed away before the show. Her photo, however, was always hanging in Goruba's house, and usually interacted with the cast in silent gestures with subtitles. Booska! Booska!! After almost fourty years, the series was revived and Booska once again, with a similar origin story. However, he didn't face as many other monsters as he did in his series and lost his good friend, Chamegon. Anime Chan Booska, along with Pigmon and Kanegon appeared multiple times in Anime Chan. Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Booska and Kamosuke had made a cameo appearance in the special where they worked as a waiter at a restaurant, serving ramen for the trio of human-disguised Alien Mijir before they get away after their human disguises wear off, much to everyone's confusion. He also witnessed Ultraman Dyna's battle with Arwon, later against Wanzetto. Ultraman R/B Booska is the "Great Leader" of an alien alliance, arriving on Earth with Dada and Pigmon. He was upset that aliens and Ultramen had been fighting for so long, so he wanted to set up a thank you party so that everyone can get along. However, Dada couldn't help himself after learning that the Minato brothers were Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu, and so he fought them after losing his temper. After Dada was defeated, Pigmon went to get Booska and told him about what happened. Booska was disappointed in Dada's behavior and shrank him down into a containment chamber, telling him to think about what he has done. Booska then apologized on Dada's behalf, explained his presence on Earth, and then invited everyone to his next party. Powers and Weapons Booska has way too many powers to list. In fact, he may be the strongest Tsuburaya monster to date, mainly due to his limitless powers. When he isn't using his Buu power, he can summon objects, morph objects into something else and even build items. *Flight: Booska can fly through the air and even space at high speeds. *Buu Power: Booska's primary ability, instrumental to countless other abilities he has. When in a real pinch or angry, Booska chants his signature 'KA.KA...KA!', and the spout on his head erupts a jet of steam. With his power now activated, Booska is now able to use a multitude of new techniques. *Shrink Ray: Booska fires a ray from his horn, which shrinks whatever it hits. Booska Buu.gif|Buu Power BooskaShrinkRay.gif|Shrink Ray Merchandise 5499153652_7230240124_m.jpg|Bandai Booska from Bandai Japan TOKUSATSU_REVOLTECH3_BUSKA1_MAY2010.jpg|Revoltech Booska from Kaiyodo Japan 40642330 2237653782929138 1911193041503256576 n.jpg|Ultra Monster 500 Series Booska by Bandai Gallery 348ce.jpg Bartender Booska.jpg|Booska the Bartender Booska 2.jpg|Booska Plush from Banpresto Soccer team.jpg|Booska with the soccer team. Booska.jpg|Booska, or a female of his species, as Goruba's wife in the series Chibira-kun. o0424059111790168494.jpg|Booska with Female Booska o0480064011790580527.jpg Booska.png|Booska as he appears in the stage show. Booka_Dyna.png|Booksa in Dyna 42850102_1003976476430331_778450431419351040_n.jpg 42680663_1003976579763654_2001992597215641600_n.jpg Zarab harassed.png Booska and Eiji.png|Eiji Tsuburaya and Booska IMG_20190528_093821.jpg|Booska in Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro IMG 20190528 093718.jpg|Kamosuke and Booska in Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro Trivia *Booska is often paired up with Ultra monsters Kanegon and Pigmon, due to them being the most child friendly of the group. *Booska's suit actor also took the role of Kanegon in Ultra Q. *Booska made numerous appearances in Tsuburaya Production Commercials and even Ultraman Stage Shows. He even led Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Nice, Gomora, Pigmon, and other heroes in a New Years celebration, where they all danced to, of course, Booska New Year. *Booska is well known for his love of Ramen. *After the 1999 series, Booska! Booska! aired, Booska appeared in a TV special where he flew back to Earth and met his friends from the original 1966 series and found out what they were up to after almost 40 years. *Booska runs and maintains his own Youtube Channel. *In some stage shows, Booska has been shown to be friends with the original version of Ultraman Belial. *Booska was a part of the Tsuburaya Soccer Team and scored the winning goal. *Though appeared in Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro, but he wasn't able to do anything to save an imprisoned Dyna despite being counted as one of the strongest kaiju. *Kiyotaka Taguchi held a Booska plush doll during Ultraman Orb New PV and Director's special comment. *Booska, like many older kaiju shows and films, had his own Manga. *It's currently unknown if the Booska in ''Ultraman R/B ''is the same Booska from the titular series from 1966. External Links *Booska's official Youtube Channel Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Booska Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Chibira-Kun Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Chibira-Kun Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Kaiju Allies